Don't forget me
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Karamatsu confiesa sus sentimientos. Two-shot Secuela "Lollipop". KaraIchi (Leve OsoIchi)
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pareja:** **K** ara **I** chi (Leve **O** so **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- "Recuerdos"_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Karamatsu.

 **Nota 2:** Secuela de "Lollipop"

 ** _o_** _O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **D** on't **f** orget **m** e

Es extraño que Osomatsu-niisan no haya querido venir a beber con nosotros, ¿no creen? ─ La voz del menor de mis hermanos me saco de mi ensoñación al recordar el avergonzado rostro de Ichimatsu. Y es que a pesar de que siempre acabábamos de la misma manera, valía la pena recibir un golpe por apreciar sus reacciones. Se me hacía condenadamente adorable. ─ Él siempre es el primero en querer embriagarse, y ahora…

Mis pasos se detuvieron de improvisto ante lo escuchado. Era imposible negar la veracidad de esas palabras. Algo definitivamente no calzaba, y una especie de presión comenzó a apretar a la altura de mi pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento, al punto de que voltee a mirar el rumbo recorrido. Estábamos por llegar donde Chibita, y al parecer las ganas de volver a casa eran mucho más fuertes.

¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Karamatsu? ─ Al escuchar a Choromatsu decir mi nombre, inmediatamente volví mi atención hacía su persona, captando como mis otros hermanos habían detenido su andar también. No sabía que responder, que era exactamente esto que estaba expresando, por lo que tampoco deseaba preocupar a los demás. Tal vez solo eran cosas mías, extraños sentimientos que solo provocaban que les preocupase.

…No es nada Brother. Solo pensaba en esta vida. ─ Logré articular segundos después de un angustiante silencio. Por suerte creo que los había logrado engañarles al actuar como normalmente lo hacía, con mi tan expresiva manera de hablar.

Claro. ─ Si. Se la había creído, ya que no había consultado nada más, y había vuelto a ese semblante cuando le incomodaba mi manera de ser. ─ Apuremos el paso. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu se han adelantado bastante.

Asintiendo retomamos el camino al puesto de Oden. Más mi ser seguía inquieto, como si algo no estuviese bien. Negué ante mis pensamientos. Era ridículo que algo anduviese mal. Incluso si me preocupaba Ichimatsu, Osomatsu estaba con él, ¿no?.

Nada malo debería ocurrir si fuera así. O eso quiero creer…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No. Era imposible. No podía quitarme esta inquietud por más quisiera. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Podría ser que Ichimatsu necesitara de mi ayuda?

Ni siquiera el alcohol que estoy ingiriendo lograba apartar esa sensación de mi cuerpo, de mi interior. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien conmigo.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿No creen que Osomatsu-niisan pasa más tiempo con Ichimatsu-niisan? ─ La voz de Todomatsu volvía a sacarme de mis cavilaciones, provocando que esta sensación se viese incrementada mucho más al escuchar de parte de Jyushimatsu que él también lo creía.

Osomatsu-niisan es muy tierno con Ichimatsu-niisan. ─ Acotaba este mismo son esa radiante sonrisa que siempre portaba, tan diferente a mis expresiones en estos momentos. ─ La otra vez lo vi acariciándole el cabello, ¿o despeinándoselo?. ¡Da igual! Se veían muy unidos.

Yo también los he visto. Es bueno que se lleven tan bien. ─ Claro que no estaba bien Choromatsu, pensé, sorprendiéndome.

Yo me lo había propuesto anteriormente. Esto que sentía hacía Ichimatsu no podía ser, que debía ocultarlo, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Había estado seguro que así había sido, que lograba mantenerlo a raya, pero…

¿Por qué justo ahora…? ¿Sera porque cada vez veo a Osomatsu más apegado a mi pequeño Karamatsu Boy?

No me gustaba. No podía negar que sentía envidia, celos de que él pudiese acercarse, acariciarlo cuando yo no lograba tocarle un solo cabello sin antes recibir un golpe de Ichimatsu. No iba a negar que amaba notar el sonrojo en su rostro al alejarse de mí antes de recibir su furia, porque me encantaba notarle así de nervioso, avergonzado hasta el punto de la desesperación.

¿Pero era solo eso lo que podría obtener de su parte?

Era triste, y a la vez tan esperanzador.

¿Qué tan penoso podía llegar a ser? Me gustaba imaginar que su actuar era porque me correspondía, porque mi cercanía le dejaba sin aliento. Que lamentable me he vuelto por este sentimiento, intentando ocultarlo con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de apartarlo de mis pensamientos buscándole un reemplazo, alguna chica que pudiese arrancarlo de mi interior.

Pero era imposible. Y no porque no encontrase ninguna novia, sino porque sabía de antemano que sería absurdo, mucho más al tenerlo tan cerca inclusive mientras dormíamos. Lo veía a cada minuto, a cada hora del día. Imposible sacarlo de mi mente.

Pero éramos hermanos, ambos hombres. ¿Qué más imposible podía ser este amor?

Si no fuéramos hermanos, en verdad hubiera pensado que entre ellos hay algo más. ─ Nuevamente la voz de Todomatsu me saco de mis pensares, provocando que esta incertidumbre se viera aún más acrecentada.

Ellos estaban solos en casa, en la habitación que todos compartíamos…

Imposible no imaginarlos en escenas comprometedoras, donde ambos confesaban su amor frente a mis narices, rompiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos.

Me sentía caer en un agujero profundo, sumido en las tinieblas de mis temores, de este amor imposible.

Sin darme cuenta me había puesto de pie ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, los cuales me preguntaban qué era lo que ocurría, porque lucía tan inquieto, desconcertado de cierto modo.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿A que le temía? ¿En verdad pensaba que Osomatsu podía quitarme el amor de Ichimatsu?

Sonreí con ironía ante mi estupidez. ¿Qué mierda me iba a quitar? Él no era mío. Jamás lo ha sido, porque un cobarde como yo no ha sido capaz de decirle lo que siente por miedo, por temor de que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace. Sin darme cuenta empuñe mis manos con fuerza a cada lado de mi cuerpo, cerrando mis ojos en un intento de contener estas ideas destructivas, estos deseos de ir a cerciorarme de que nada pasaba, que todos mis pensamientos estaban erróneos, pero…

…Es imposible… ─ Solté en un murmuro, fijando la vista en mis otros hermanos, los cuales me observaban como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ─ Lo siento brother's. ¡Recordé que tengo algo que hacer!

Sin dar tiempo a interrogante salí corriendo del sitio con un solo destino en mente: Nuestro hogar, nuestra habitación donde ambos se encontraban.

Debía cerciorarme con mis propios ojos mi equivocación, lo estúpido que estaba siendo por sospechar ese tipo de cosas tan absurdas.

Nada iba a ocurrir, todo eran ideas mías, de mis queridos hermanos los cuales deje atrás por esta incertidumbre, por mis constantes miedos, los mismos que día a día intento ocultar tras mi facha de chico cool. No había nada más patético que fingir lo que no era, pero por eso mismo había entrado al club de teatro hace años.

Había querido ocultar del resto mi debilidad, ¿Y qué mejor que esconderla como todo un actor?

Mi plan era perfecto. Mi actuación era tan magnifica, que hasta la fecha nadie se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Ichimatsu, y mucho menos de que mis frases habituales eran para disfrazar mi constante dolor por el rechazo.

Apretando mis dientes con furia me dije que este no era el momento para pensar esas cosas, que había llegado el minuto de concentrarme en una sola cosa. Y es que frente a mí ya estaba nuestro hogar, provocando que me detuviese en la entrada con mi mano extendida, temeroso de acceder, de lo que pudiese encontrar.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿No había venido precisamente para eso, para cerciorarme de que todo era un error? ¿Entonces porque no entraba? ¿Qué hacía parado frente a la puerta, temblando como si hiciera un frio extremo?

Come on Karamatsu. Ya has llegado hasta aquí. ─ Me dije en un intento por alentarme, por dejar estos estúpidos temores. Más solo pude tragar grueso unos segundos después, cogiendo por fin las fuerzas necesarias para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Todo estaba en silencio, demasiado para mi gusto si Osomatsu se encontraba en casa.

Con cierta cautela debido a lo que me pudiese encontrar (cosa que no deseaba, pero insistía en pensarlo), comienzo a caminar dentro de las habitaciones del primer piso, mirando por ultimo a la escalera que conducía a nuestra habitación. Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza nuevamente antes de que me diese cuenta, reflejando así las emociones que se instalaron en mi interior desde que Todomatsu había dicho esas palabras que desataron mi duda, mis miedos.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, un ruido proveniente desde el otro lado de esa puerta que podría romper mis ilusiones me puso en alerta. Se había escuchado como un gemido ¿verdad?. ¿O es que mis nervios estaban jugándome una mala pasada?

Temor. Parecía que tal sentimiento no quería dejarme con cada paso que daba, con cada tramo reducido. Mucho más cuando esos sonidos eran cada vez más claros. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, negándome a creer lo que llegaba a mis oídos.

No. Definitivamente no había escuchado la voz de Ichimatsu diciendo el nombre de Osomatsu, mucho menos había sonado en un gemido, en un suspiro seguido de muchos más. No. Claro que nada de eso había llegado a mí. Era imposible, me negaba a aceptar lo que estaba oyendo.

Sin percatarme me hallaba estático frente a la entrada de nuestra alcoba, negándome a aceptar esos ruidos que salían de ese sitio, esos gemidos de esas personas diciendo el nombre del contrario. No deseaba aceptar esta realidad que se estaba presentándose frente a mí. No cuando sentía que mi corazón comenzaba a doler con cada gemido que oía de parte de mi Karamatsu Boy.

Sonreí con ironía ante esto último. Él ya no era mío. Nunca lo había sido en primer lugar.

Pero aún debía cerciorarme directamente, comprobar con mis propios ojos que no podía ser, que todo lo que escuchaba era cierto. Aunque tuviese miedo, aunque mis manos temblaban al coger el pomo de la puerta, debía hacerlo.

Fuerza Karamatsu. ─ Alentándome suavemente me dispuse a dar el último paso, aventurándome a este posible brutal escenario para que la verdad saltase a mí, para quitarme toda esta pesadez de una vez por todas. Pero la cruel realidad fue la que me salto al rostro sin anestesia, tirando al piso mis esperanzas al ver a Osomatsu sobre mi pequeño hermano, embistiéndolo sin piedad mientras se besaban intensamente.

No solo estaban teniendo sexo, sino que ambos parecían estar disfrutando.

Mi mente se nublo ante los sonidos que llegaban a mi cerebro, ante las escenas que mis pupilas captaban sin que ninguno se percatase de mi presencia. Había perdido no solo mi corazón, sino que mi conciencia, la cual parecía haber sufrido un corto circuito.

¿Podría ser esta una pesadilla? Porque sin duda lucía como una.

Quería despertar, salir de este lugar lleno de oscuridad, de las penumbras que me iban rodeando a causa de mis miedos, los mismos que parecían haberse hecho realidad.

No hubo tiempo para pensar más allá, para medir mis acciones. Solo me di cuenta de lo que ocurría nuevamente cuando aparte bruscamente a Osomatsu de Ichimatsu, empujándolo hacía un lado sin medir mis fuerzas. Los reclamos de este no llegaban a mis oídos mientras me inclinaba hacía mi pequeño Karamatsu Boy preguntándole si estaba bien, tratando de bloquear de mi mente lo que me había llevado a reaccionar de esa manera, e inclusive la expresión de desconcierto con la cual me observaba Ichimatsu.

Todo volvió a mi cuando recibí un golpe en pleno rostro el cual me mando al piso. No importaba el dolor en mi mandíbula, mucho menos el pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzaba a brotar por uno de los costados de mi labio. Mi furia solo me forzaba a ver a mi hermano mayor que se encontraba frente a mi persona, en la rabia que se reflejaba en sus facciones.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Karamatsu?! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ─ Soltó de pronto irritado mientras arreglaba sus prendas, cabreándome aún más de lo que ya estaba, incitándome a que lo cogiese por el cuello de sus ropas mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, encarándolo.

¿Te atreves a preguntarme eso? ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tú, Osomatsu?! ─ ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto sonreía con altanería? ¿Qué era este miedo que volvía a tomar posesión de mis sentidos? Estaba tan sorprendido por su reacción, que desperté de la impresión solo cuando se soltó para distanciarse levemente, más aún seguía con la misma expresión.

¿Te cabrea que lo poseyera antes que tú? ─ Dijo ─ ¿O porque tu cobardía no te dejo conseguir lo que yo? ─ La sorpresa se instaló en mí ante lo escuchado, al punto de que nada saliese de mi boca, que retrocediera unos pasos inconscientemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso él…? ─ Siempre he sabido de tus sentimientos por Ichimatsu, Karamatsu.

No podía ser. Aquello debía ser una broma. Instintivamente volví la vista en búsqueda del nombrado, quizás por temor a su reacción, o quizás porque no quería que se enterase de esa manera. Pero al hacerlo no encontré rastro de su persona, sorprendiéndome.

¿En qué momento…?

Descuida. Ichimatsu hace un momento se fue. ─ Sin darme cuenta un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras bajaba la mirada. Parte de mi estaba agradecido de que así fuera, pero por otro lado hubiera sido perfecto que lo supiese, poder sacar de mi interior estos sentimientos. ─ ¿De verdad crees que me hubiera arriesgado a soltar algo como eso, con él aquí con nosotros? ─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refería…? ¿Por qué…? ─ Lo siento, pero el gatito es solo mío. Y cómo pudiste ver, estoy a muchos pasos antes de ti hermanito. ─ No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, que Osomatsu dijese tan abiertamente su sentir, no cuando siempre lo he considerado alguien que solo le interesaba complacerse. Todo demostraba que al parecer sus sentimientos eran reales, que él también le quería. ─ Has llegado tarde Karamatsu. ─ Me decía mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, demostrando su superioridad en este amor.

Y tenía razón. Por mis temores, por pensar que Ichimatsu podía odiarme si le decía mis sentimientos. Había perdido ante mi hermano mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía dejar esto así, no podía guardar por más tiempo esto que sentía. Ya no importaba si el corazón de Ichimatsu pertenecía a Osomatsu. Aun así le confesaría mis sentimientos, a pesar de que su respuesta podía ser un golpe en mi rostro.

 _"Ahora se el buen hermano que has sido siempre, y no te metas en mi camino. Iré a buscarle."_

Empuñando mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, trate de apartar esas últimas palabras de mi older brother. No podía hacerme a un lado, no sin antes dar algo de pelea. Ya me había aburrido de este sentimiento no correspondido, del constante temor al rechazo. Yo también le buscaría.

Imposible apartarme. Esta vez no sería el considerado Karamatsu que se sacrificaba por el bien de sus hermanos, ni mucho menos el que se callaba para evitar ser odiado. Por esta vez todo sería diferente. No le dejaría a Osomatsu el camino libre así sin más, jamás me lo podría perdonaría si fuera así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis pasos se vieron detenidos al visualizar una silueta conocida tambaleándose en una de las esquinas. No me importaba mi falta de aliento por estar corriendo desde hace más de media hora sin cesar, no cuando por fin daba con esa persona, no cuando mis ojos apreciaban su deplorable estado.

¿Cuánto pudo beber en tan poco tiempo? ¿O es que acaso he estado buscándole por mucho más?

Negué con intensidad ante mis pensares. No era el momento para ponerse a meditar esas cosas, no cuando mi hermano mayor podía llegar en cualquier instante. Era mi momento para brillar, para luchar por estos sentimientos.

Por eso mismo me acerque con prisa al callejón por el cual Ichimatsu había desaparecido, apreciando desde atrás de un bote de basura su cuerpo recostado en una de las paredes de los grandes edificios que cubrían este lugar, notando como en una de sus manos yacía una botella de sake. Imposible no sonreír ante la vista que me daba, ya que a pesar de su estado, no dejaba de ser mi querido Karamatsu Boy. Era increíble como una persona podía ser tan fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta un calor se agrupo en mis pómulos, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que le quería, que aunque lo quisiese no podía apartarme.

Vete Cacamatsu. ─ Le escuche de pronto decir con un tono de voz, el cual mostraba su actual estado. ─ Déjame solo.

No lo hare brother ─ Respondí mientras terminaba de acercarme. Era ahora o nunca. No había marcha atrás. ─ No cuando por fin te he encontrado.

La sorpresa se instaló en sus facciones por unos segundos mientras mantenía sus ojos puestos en los míos. No podía enterarme de lo que estaba pensando, porqué reaccionaba de esa forma, pero me gustaba tener su atención, la que siempre se negaba a darme cuando lo intentaba.

Tsk. No sabes cuánto te odio… ─ Ahí se estaban yendo mis esperanzas junto con los pedazos de mi corazón. La verdad que tanto me negaba a creer, que trataba de disfrazar como fuese para darme esperanzas, me había dolido escucharla de sus labios. Y aunque esta no era la primera vez que me lo decía, sentía que esta vez había calado más hondo, arrastrándome a esas tinieblas que tanto he intentado evitar. ─…Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ─ Este era mi turno de sorprenderme, de quedarme de una pieza al no entender. ¿Por qué decía aquello?. Yo jamás…

Eres mi pequeño Karamatsu Boy, Ichimatsu. ─ Respondí en un susurro mientras ponía de cuclillas frente a él, tratando por todos los medios de ver sus reacciones, si mis palabras y emociones podían llegar a él. ─ Jamás podría odiarte…

Mi intento por tocar su mejilla fue interrumpida por un manotazo de su parte, por su mirada esquiva. Lo normal. ¿Porque siempre mis intentos por llegar a su corazón, son aplastados por su odio hacia mi persona? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía su desprecio?

Deberías odiar a esta basura, el cual tiene relaciones con su propio hermano. ─ ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, cuando yo mismo tenía estos sentimientos? Era imposible juzgarle, no cuando deseaba con todo mí ser poder tocarle, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Imposible sentir desprecio por quien era dueño de mis sentimientos. No podría.

Que dices brother. ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que eres para mí? ─ Claro que no. Mi cobardía nunca me ha permitido confesar esto. Quería decírtelo, anhelaba que esas palabras brotaran de mis labios, pero aun cuando me observabas con ese asombro, con tus pómulos encendidos, estos sentimientos al parecer no desean ser comunicados directamente.

El silencio nos rodeó tras mis palabras, e Ichimatsu de nueva cuenta me negaba la opción de ver sus ojos al bajar la mirada, al cerrar sus parpados. ¿Por qué no podía ser el Karamatsu de siempre? ¿Por qué simplemente no salía de mi boca esa falsa seguridad que siempre muestro? ¿Por qué…?

En el instante en que mis pensares eran una confusión, un fastidio para la situación que estaba viviendo, ya que simplemente no podía actuar como normalmente lo hacía, unos sollozos por parte de quien aún yacía sentado en el suelo llegaban a mis oídos. Estaba sorprendido. Jamás había visto a Ichimatsu así de vulnerable, derramando aquellas gotas saladas como si su vida estuviese escapando a través de estas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

…¿P-Por qué eres así? ─ Le escuche decir de pronto, ahogándose en aquel mar de lágrimas ─ ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable conmigo? Aun cuando yo…

…I-Ichimatsu… ─ ¿Eh?...Espera… ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto mi pequeño hermano se lanzó para juntar sus labios con los míos?

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

Estaba estupefacto. Tan asombrado que no atine a nada, aun cuando comenzó a separarse lentamente para apoyar su cabeza en mí pecho como si estuviera resguardándose. El latir de mi corazón era lo único que llegaba a mis oídos. Quería sonreír, pero la sorpresa no me dejaba.

Reacciona Karamatsu, me decía una y otra vez, pero siquiera lograba mover un musculo.

¿De quién crees que es la culpa? ─ ¿Qué? Al escucharle soltar aquello, por fin pude salir de este entumecimiento, fijando mi vista en su cabello, que era lo único que me dejaba ver en esta posición. ─…Si tú no fueses así conmigo, yo jamás hubiese sentido esto por ti, y entonces Osomatsu-niisan…

No podía ser verdad lo que habían captado mis oídos. ¿Había escuchado bien…?

Ya no podía más con esta incertidumbre, con estas emociones. Tuve que apartarle, que posar mis manos en sus hombros para mirarle directamente, para tener alguna esperanza aunque sea mínima.

¿A-A qué te refieres? ─ Logre articular con cierta ansiedad, intentando por todos los medios de no obligarle a hablar bajo presión, aun cuando esto me consumía por dentro. ─ ¿Q-Que sientes por mí, Ichimatsu?

¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué se apartaba para ponerse de pie a duras penas? ¿Es que pensaba irse, dejarme de esta manera? No. Eso no podía ser.

¡Todo es maldita culpa! ─ Ahí habían vuelto aquellas lágrimas a sus cansados ojos, provocando que yo también me parase, que me llenase de angustia al notar la suya. ─…Si él no me hubiera visto masturbarme con tus ropas. Si no sintiera esto por ti…

Mi mente se había desconectado ante tal declaración. Solo me percate de lo que estaba ocurriendo segundos después, cuando vi a Ichimatsu acorralado por mi cuerpo en una de las paredes, besándole sin control alguno.

No podía creerlo. Él me correspondía. Él se masturbaba pensando en mí, en este doloroso ser…

…Te amo Ichimatsu… ─ Logre pronunciar por fin tras cortar aquella caricia, aun con esta ínfima distancia entre nuestras bocas. Se sentía tan bien el haberlo sacado por fin de mi interior, habérselo dicho aunque sea tarde.

Un golpe se escuchó de pronto en este oscuro lugar, y un dolor intenso se propago en mi cuerpo desde mis partes bajas, mandándome al piso de rodillas en un intento por contener, de recuperar el aire perdido.

¿Ahora que estaba mal? ¿Por qué me había golpeado?

Tuve que levantar la vista en búsqueda de respuestas, las necesitaba. Pero lo que me encontré fue algo que me alivio por completo el dolor. Su rostro sonrojado mientras apartaba la vista me decía todo lo que deseaba saber, que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos.

Estaba feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** ontinuara…

 **Notas Dark:** _Hola mis queridos lectores. No saben lo mucho que me costó escribir esto. Y no por las ideas, ya que las tenía pensadas desde hace mucho, sino porque simplemente las ganas de escribir se me iban muy rápido._

 _Bueno. Lo importante es que ya he logrado actualizar, y que espero haya sido de su disfrute._

 _Y por si no leen mis mensajes en Wattpad, les aviso que esto tendrá un segundo capítulo con lemon. Es que tuve que cortarlo, porque me iba a quedar muy largo._

 _Así que luego de escribir esto, me pondré enseguida a escribir lo zuculento, para todos los amantes del KaraIchi (Mi otro OTP de este anime)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo_

Besos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Género:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pareja:** **K** ara **I** chi (Leve **O** so **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- "recuerdos"_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de Karamatsu.

 **Nota 2:** Secuela de "Lollipop"

 ** _o_** _O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **D** on't **f** orget **m** e

Debería estar feliz ¿no?. Enterarme de que mis sentimientos siempre fueron correspondidos, que por fin pude confesarle mi sentir a Ichimatsu. Pero no podía, no cuando de cierta forma estaba siendo rechazado.

Aún ahora que nos encontrábamos en una habitación del Motel Amor, que mi pequeño hermano se encontraba duchándose, imposible sacar de mi mente sus palabras.

 _"…Karamatsu. ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo? ─ Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Mucho más al notar su seriedad, como había cambiado de pronto el ambiente tras su golpe._

 _¿Por qué preguntaba aquello? No entendía. Ya que a pesar de que el calor subiera a mis pómulos, algo no se sentía bien. ¿No era muy pronto para que nosotros…?_

 _Tranquilo, my little Karamatsu Boy. Ya habrá tiempo para eso_ _Murmure con una de mis poses, tratando de ocultar nuevamente esta incomodidad en mi interior._

 _Deja de actuar como un idiota. Estas haciendo que me arrepienta. ─ No. Esto no estaba bien. No podía enfrentar sus ojos, algo me decía que no lo hiciese. ─ Tsk. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero necesito esto._

 _…Si es lo que quieres brother, Karamatsu te hará el amor toda la noche. ─ Ni siquiera el golpe recibido tras mis vocablos logró arrancar de mi pecho este dolor. No me había atrevido a preguntar por qué, no cuando temía conocer la respuesta. Solo pude sonreír tiernamente, perdiéndome en esa timidez que a veces se presentaba en mi arisco hermanito."_

Debía responder a su petición, no había marcha atrás.

Ya me encontraba desnudo esperándole, ya que yo había sido el primero en asearme, pero en vez de encontrarme extasiado por lo que estaba por ocurrir, no podía quitar de mi mente las palabras de Osomatsu, lo ciertas que parecían ser.

 _"_ _Lo siento, pero el gatito es solo mío. Y cómo pudiste ver, estoy a muchos pasos antes de ti hermanito. Has llegado tarde Karamatsu."_

Sonreí con ironía ante mis memorias, porque al parecer ni siquiera podre dar pelea por estos sentimientos. Había llegado tarde. En el corazón de mi pequeño hermano también estaba esa persona.

El sonido de la puerta del baño se escuchó de pronto provocando que mi cuerpo se tensase, que instintivamente mis ojos buscasen la figura de mi pequeño hermano, encontrándolo con solo una toalla cubriéndole sus partes nobles. Pero mi mirada logro captar más de lo que se veía a simple vista, y esas eran las marcas que Osomatsu había dejado en su blanca piel.

¿Tanto era su deseo por marcarlo como suyo?

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba cabizbajo perdido en mis memorias, en las imagines de hace unas horas atrás, cuando los había pillado en pleno acto sexual, en la entrega que había logrado captar por parte de ambos. Nuevamente mis manos se empuñaron sobre mi regazo. No quería recordar esas cosas, pero al parecer mi mente se empeñaba en recalcarme la cruda realidad.

Fuck.

¿Te estas arrepintiendo? ─ La voz de Ichimatsu me volvió a este tiempo, a esta habitación, a esta cama en la cual me encontraba sentado. No tarde en buscar su mirada, encontrándole cerca, hincado frente a mí, esperando por mi respuesta. ─ Si no quieres…

Solo pude negar suavemente, volviendo a colocar esta careta de "chico fresco". No iba a dar paso atrás, menos cuando era el deseo de esta persona, cuando quizás era la primera y última vez que lograría mostrar por completo todo el amor que sentía por él.

Fue por eso que acune su rostro entre mis manos, acercándome en búsqueda de sus labios en un necesitado beso, demostrándole a través de este que iba enserio, que yo lo anhelaba más que nada. Pronto la falta de aire llego a nuestros pulmones haciendo que nos separásemos lentamente, provocando que nuestras miradas se perdiesen en la contraria.

Esta noche te entregare mi corazón por completo Ichimatsu. ─ Dolían. Mis palabras le habían causado dolor, y no solo porque él no era de palabras dulces, sino porque su resolución ya estaba tomada; porque aunque él tuviese mi alma, yo no poseía por completo la suya.

Antes de que dijese algo tome su mano mientras hacía un ademán de que se sentase a mi lado. No quería escuchar nada más que sus jadeos, sus gemidos una vez que fuésemos uno. Porque esta noche si me pertenecía, porque esta noche todo su ser sería solo mío.

Poco a poco y lentamente fui guiándolo para que cayese de espaldas al colchón, sacando de mi camino esa molesta toalla en el proceso. Mi boca en ningún momento dejó la suya, así como mi lengua tampoco perdió un encuentro en esta batalla por el control. El aire no era algo que necesitáramos en este instante, no cuando el calor comenzaba a tomar posesión de nuestros cuerpos.

Me encargaría de que este momento fuese inolvidable, que mis besos, que mis caricias quedasen grabadas en su piel. No lo haría para que las viese Osomatsu, ya que eso era lo que menos me importaba. Solo deseaba que quedasen en la memoria de quien besaba tiernamente, que las viese y pensase en mi luego de este adiós, que quedasen registradas más allá de su ser.

Por eso mismo le haría el amor lentamente, haciendo un recorrido desde su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, besando cada parte que mi lengua recorría hasta llegar a su pecho, a uno de sus tetillas. Ahí me entretendría un instante, disfrutando de sus gemidos, los mismos que trataba de callar con una de sus manos mientras desviaba el rostro. Me estaba gustando verle así, tan diferente al Ichimatsu que solía mostrarme siempre. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan entregado.

Que masoquista estaba siendo. Sabía que no podría olvidarme de este momento, que no solo en su cuerpo quedaría marcada esta noche. Era un idiota como él decía, uno que iba a dejarle ir a pesar de que siempre le ha querido.

¿Se siente bien Ichimatsu? ─ Su respuesta fue un gemido ahogado tras rozar su sexo, al acariciarlo con suavidad con una de mis manos. Estaba fascinado con sus expresiones, con la entrega que mostraba. ¿Esto era lo que siempre veía Osomatsu cuando ambos…?. Estaba celoso, molesto porque él le había visto de esta manera antes que yo, porque lo seguiría haciendo mientras yo tendría que dejarle partir. ─ No te calles… ─ Murmure roncamente debido a mi excitación, cerca de sus labios en un intento por captar de cerca cada momento, hasta la más mínima muestra que pudiese regalarme como despedida. ─ Déjame escucharte, guardar este momento completamente en mi memoria.

Su sorpresa tras mis vocablos también quedaría en mí. Ya no importaba si él sabía que yo sospechaba lo que deseaba hacer. No había vuelta atrás a este punto, no quería que la hubiera tampoco. Necesitaba esto por mí como un regalo, un recordatorio de lo jamás podría ser mío.

Le amaba completamente, cada parte de su ser. Incluyendo aquella violencia que mostraba por su vergüenza, para protegerse. La misma que me enseñaba en estos instantes en que le decía que le quería, que su cuerpo era tan delicioso. No importaban los golpes sin fuerza que me daba, mucho menos sus palabras diciendo que era doloroso escucharme. Solo amaba apreciar cada una de sus facetas, las mismas que guardaría bajo llave después de esta noche.

…Te amo… ─ Le dije sobre sus labios antes de besarle con parsimonia, ignorando por completo el asombro que se dibujó en su rostro, las palabras que deseaba soltar tras mi confesión. Solo quería ser egoísta por esta vez, que no se olvidase por completo de este momento, que mis sentimientos no se perdiesen en esta noche de pasión, de entrega.

¿Estaba bien si solamente anhelaba eso?

¿Cuánto había ansiado este momento? Besar cada centímetro de su blanca piel, tocar cada milímetro hasta el más mínimo, ganarme algún quejido contenido al rozar su entrepierna, necesitado de más. Dios. Como me gustaba tener su atención, la misma que siempre me era tan esquiva. Por fin su mirada estaba puesta en mí, en lo que podía hacer, en el calor que le estaba brindando con mis manos, con mis dedos en su erección.

Estaba excitado por mi toque. No por el de mi hermano mayor, sino por esta alma dolorosa que le amaba tanto. Era feliz.

No podía más con estas sensaciones, con este deseo por poseerle por completo. Eran tan sensuales los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en búsqueda de más placer que mi mano podía ofrecerle. Estaba llegando a mi límite. Quería, necesitaba poseerle por completo, llenarlo hasta que perdiésemos la conciencia.

Por eso mismo mi mano libre busco su entrada, ese diminuto agujero que deseaba profanar, marcar como mío. No tarde en ingresar un dedo mientras seguía masturbándole, saboreando incluso con mi lengua su excitación, recorriéndole en toda su longitud. No me cansaba de escuchar los ruidos que escapaban de sus labios. Eran un alimento para mi alma, para este desenfrenado deseo que solo iba en crecimiento con cada segundo, con cada centímetro ganado por mi segundo dedo que buscaba la manera de que me recibiese con el menor dolor posible.

No quería darle sufrimiento, todo lo contrario. Quería que disfrutara, que gimiera pidiendo más.

K-Kara…Karamatsu… ─ Le escuche llamarme entre esta neblina de pasión, provocando que mis ojos buscasen los suyos, que me centrase en esa mirada llena de deseo. Me perdí por unos segundos en lo que reflejaba, en la necesidad que mostraba. Solo los latidos de mi corazón llenaban mis sentidos. ─ C-Cógeme a-ahora…L-Lo necesito…

Sus vocablos me sacaron de esta estupefacción en la cual caí por unos segundos, la misma que me llevo a detener todo movimiento, a abandonar el calor de su interior.

…P-Pero si lo hago ahora… ─ Musite con duda, tratando de controlar mis ganas de lanzarme encima, de poseerlo a medio preparar. Crap. A este punto era cada vez más difícil contenerse, menos cuando veía su mirada, sus ojos suplicantes.

Pero no tuve tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera para salir de mis pensares. De pronto me encontraba recostado de espaldas, con mi pequeño hermano sobre mi estómago. ¿En qué momento…?

No necesito que seas suave Cacamatsu. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras de rodillas se situaba sobre mi erección, tomándola con una de sus manos para comenzar a guiarla hacía su…Estaba excitado. Maldición que lo estaba, al punto de no importarme nada, de agarrar su trasero para que se apurase, para entrar de una vez por todas …Gahn…Ngh…T-Tan grande…

Nada salió de mis labios. Solo pude limitarme a soltar un ronco gemido mientras le sujetaba con fuerza. Se sentía tan caliente, tan bien dentro suyo.

Estrecho…─ Pronuncie a duras penas, disfrutando de su calor, de la vista que me mostraba desde esta posición. Imposible no excitarme aún más, que este soltase un leve gemido al sentir mi polla crecer aún más en su interior. ─ ¿E-Estas bien Ichimatsu?

Tsk. D-Deja de p-preocuparte... ─ Respondió con ese delicioso rubor en sus pómulos mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi estómago. La tensión llego a mí al sentir como empezaba a moverse, a subir lentamente su trasero, para luego volver a sumergirme en su calor. ─…S-Solo…déjame a mí…

A este punto ya no podía pensar en nada. A mí vista solo llegaba la imagen sensual de mi pequeño hermano el cual se movía con parsimonia, como si estuviera prolongando esta conexión. No podía apartar la vista de sus facciones, de la entrega que mostraba, los sonidos que hacían nuestros cuerpos, la excitación que reflejaba todo su ser.

¿Podría ser que él también quisiese grabar este instante en su memoria? ¿Qué quisiese este momento tanto como yo?

Ambos sudorosos, entregándonos por completo, sin despegar las miradas del contrario aun cuando busque con necesidad sus labios mientras mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de la piel de su espalda, deteniéndome en sus glúteos, amasándolos con poderío mientras aumentaba la potencia de mis arremetidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentado en esta cama, embistiendo a Ichimatsu que se encontraba sentado en mi hombría. Jamás podré olvidar el olor de su piel, los gemidos que brotaban de su garganta cerca de mi oído, abrazado a mi espalda como si de una balsa se tratase. Lo amaba, me estaba encantando verle así, sin siquiera poder responder a mis besos por los movimientos de mi pelvis, porque mis manos comenzaron a estimular su sexo para brindarle más placer; para que su interior me apretase con más fuerza.

No quería dejarle. No deseaba que esto acabase, que la mañana siguiente llegara y a mi lado solo hubiera un espacio vacío. Iba a ser doloroso no saborear su piel nuevamente, la estreches que me envolvía, ni este calor que sentía mi corazón con su aceptación. Después de esta noche nada sería igual. No volveríamos a compartir esta entrega.

Desde un principio sabía que sería de esa manera, más ahora sentía que no podría soportarlo. Que aunque me abrazase con fuerza a su cuerpo, que a pesar de que le recostase nuevamente en la cama para seguir entregándole este sentir cada vez más intensamente, parte de mí no quería decir adiós, dejarle marchar para que estuviese con alguien más.

Quería ser egoísta, que sus ojos me viesen solo a mí, que su calor solo pudiese disfrutarlo yo.

Te amo Ichimatsu. No me dejes por favor. ¿Por qué no lograba sacar esas palabras de mis labios?

Solo pude seguir embistiéndole, disfrutar de los ruidos que escapaban de su boca, su mirada perdida por la intensidad de mis movimientos hasta que todo su ser exploto en miles de trocitos. La intensidad de su orgasmo me llevo con él segundos después, causando que cayese sobre su pecho, el cual aún trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Había sido maravilloso a pesar de todas estas emociones tan contradictorias que se encuentran en mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras observo a mi pequeño Karamatsu Boy dormir a mi lado, satisfecho después de entregarnos por segunda vez. Quería sonreír al ver lo vulnerable que podía mostrarse a pesar de su esquiva personalidad, lo lindo que se veía durmiendo plácidamente luego de hacer el amor, pero no podía, no lograba que esa emoción se viese reflejada en mi rostro.

Sin darme cuenta pronto mi mano se deslizaba por sus desordenados cabellos, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos a pesar del sudor que había en ellos tras nuestra pasión. Una extraña calidez comenzó a brotar por mis mejillas, invitándome a posar mis dedos en estas, sorprendiéndome. Eran lágrimas. Había sido imposible contenerlas por más tiempo.

No podía aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Por favor Ichimatsu. Don't forget me… ─ Murmure sobre sus cabellos tras atraerle a mi calor. Quería aferrarme por unas horas más a este imposible, soñar quizás que me estuviese escuchando, que me respondiese que nunca lo haría.

Más sabía que era un imposible, que todo estaba decidido, que mañana estaría en los brazos de Osomatsu mientras yo solo me quedaría con el recuerdo de su piel, de este amor que perdí por cobardía.

 _Aun así, no quería dejarle partir…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **F** in:-

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Hola mis queridos lectores._

 _No saben lo mucho que me costó escribir esta segunda parte y final de este two-shot. Me dio tanta penita Karamatsu por sus sentimientos encontrados, que inconscientemente deje semi abierto el final, como queriendo decir que a pesar de que sabía que había perdido la batalla, aun podía dar guerra (¿?)._

 _God. Aun siento penita…_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado._

Besos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
